Sapphire eyes
by GamerGirlESO
Summary: On his way Jimmy finds a blue stone in the forest. He takes it back to Downton with him in hopes to sell it but soon after, telling's of strange people are lurking around asking about it. Thomas, the only one who knows that Jimmy has the stone, feels that Jimmy is in danger but before either of them can get rid of it, something that only happens in fairytales, is born.
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy walked and hummed as he made his way back to Downton. It was late and the moon was shining high. He carried in a sack of items he had bought while in town. He bought himself a new deck of cards, a pack of cigarettes he owed to Thomas, and a bottle of whiskey, which he also owed to Thomas. He promised to pay his friend back and since he had the money, he decided to do it tonight, even if that meant he didn't have much left over for a drink, but ever since the fair, he didn't feel safe without Thomas by his side when he drank.

Jimmy was lost in his thoughts when suddenly a blue flash from his right interrupted them. He heard a boom that made him jump. He starred in the direction in fear of what lie in the forest. Suddenly he felt no control over his body, and began to walk into the forest. He walked straight on until he came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, surrounded by a small circle of fire, lie a beautiful blue stone. Jimmy was transfixed by the beautiful stone and set his bag down before slowly walking towards it. He knelt down in front of it as the fire faded away. He slowly reached for it and gently touched it. He pulled his hand back, not because the stone was hot as to be expected, it was cold. Nearly as cold as ice. He then repeated the motion and picked it up with both hands, examining it.

What the hell is this? Where did it come from?

Jimmy looked around and questioned what he should do.

I can't just leave it here. Maybe I should ask Thomas what I should do.

He sighed then wrapped his jacket around the stone.

I hope I can get something good out of this. I really don't need any bad luck.

Jimmy placed the stone underneath his arm and went to pick up his sack. He inspected it to make sure everything was there before finally heading his way back to Downton.

I hope Thomas isn't mad and locked the door.

Thomas sat in the servant's hall reading. This was probably the third time he's read the paper and could probably tell about the events happening in the world word for word. He sighed as he lit his last cigarette and looked at the clock.

It was fifteen past midnight and Jimmy was way late. He promised to be back by ten thirty so they could play a game of cards before bed. He was more worried about Jimmy than he was angry at him. Trouble seemed to follow him like a lost puppy.

I'll give him fifteen more minutes, no ten, and if he is not back. I'm going to search for him and if I find him alright, I'm going to ring his neck.

Thomas chuckled at the thought. He knew he would never hurt Jimmy but the thought was enough to blow off his steam.

Christ, where is that man?

Just then, the door opened and a disheveled Jimmy walked in completely out of breath. Thomas saw his jacket was off and was wrapped around something under his arm.

"Sorry," Jimmy said as he silently closed the door.

Thomas did not reply but continued to stare and smoke. Jimmy set the bag and his jacket on the table. He pulled out the contents of the bag and laid them in front of Thomas.

"Will these make up for it?"

Thomas looked at the new pack of cigarettes and the bottle of whisky. Jimmy kept the deck of cards in his hand while biting his lip in hopes of forgiveness.

You are lucky I just smoked my last pack, but thanks to you I smoked my last pack.

"It took you this long to get cards, whiskey, and a pack?"

"No," Jimmy said, "I just got sidetracked thats all, and no not to a pub either."

Thomas raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, Mr. Kent went all evening without a drink," Thomas said, "Or did you nic a sip?"

"I did not, besides, I found something better."

Jimmy grabbed his jacket and pulled it to center the table

"How about you show me tomorrow," Thomas said, "I'm exhausted."

"It won't take but a moment," Jimmy pleaded. Thomas looked at Jimmy then shook his head.

"Alright, just show me and then get to bed," Thomas said, "You better not complain about being tired tomorrow."

Jimmy smiled like a child then removed his jacket revealing the blue stone. Thomas almost choked on smoke when he saw it.

"What the bloody hell is that," Thomas asked.

"I think it's some sort of stone or something," Jimmy replied, "Found it in the forest on my way back."

"This thing," Thomas pointed, "caused you to be so late?"

"Well, no," Jimmy said, "I ran into a few of me old mates and I chatted with them for awhile. I swear I was on my way back when this thing just popped up into the forest."

Thomas felt uneasy as he looked at it.

"I think you should get rid of it, Jimmy. Or at least tell Mr. Carson to. He may have it exercised first but at least it will be gone."

"Why," Jimmy asked, "I mean I was hoping to find something to do with it, but I was thinking about selling it."

"Selling it," Thomas repeated, "I mean it is quite beautiful, but I wouldn't trust anything that just 'popped up' and you don't exactly have lady luck on your side as of recent.

"Just because I dropped a tray doesn't mean I have bad luck. Besides, it made the dowager laugh and I call that a plus."

"You also nearly made Mr. Carson have a heart attack. I've never seen him so angry and speechless in my life that I thought his head would explode."

Thomas and Jimmy both laughed at the memory. Thomas looked back at the stone then at Jimmy.

It matches your eyes. He thought to himself.

"See, I think I should keep it for awhile until I can sell it and I can't, then I'll give it to Mr. Carson."

"Maybe you should sooner, Jimmy. I just don't have a very good feeling about this thing."

"A week. Give me a week and if nothing happens then I'll give it to Mr. Carson so he can have it burned or whatever."

Thomas chuckled and sighed.

"Alright, but don't go flashing it about. Lord knows that something like this, must've had an owner, or still does."

"Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone about it. On my next day off or next time we are sent to town I'll get rid of it."

Thomas nodded and looked back at the stone. He pushed it closer to Jimmy.

"Well then I'm going to bed and so should you." They both got up and Thomas went over to lock the door.

"Hey, Thomas," Jimmy said.

"No, I'm not telling Mr. Carson you are ill so you can sleep in."

Jimmy laughed and Thomas smiled.

"No, I wasn't going to say that."

"Okay then," Thomas said, "What were you going to say?"

"Thank you."

Thomas smiled wider than nodded.

"Last time."

Jimmy nodded then grabbed his jacket along with the stone.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said and headed up stairs. Thomas shook his head then grabbed the new pack of cigarettes and the bottle of whiskey and headed up to his room.

As he passed Jimmy's room, a cold chill ran up his spine. He shook it off then entered his room.

"God I hope he gets rid of that thing really soon," Thomas said as he closed the door and prepared for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was hectic. All available servants were to help load up the coaches for the family trip to Scottland. Thomas couldn't believe it had already been a year since Mr. Crawley's death, and his and Jimmy's friendship. He was glad of it. He helped Jimmy and Alfred load up the last bit of luggage.

"I don't understand it," Jimmy muttered, "What do they need to go on vacation for, waking up at eleven?"

Both Alfred and Thomas chuckled at the remark.

Mr. Carson and Thomas stood by the entrance to see the family off. Once they were far from sight, they turned around and walked inside. Thomas walked down to the servants hall, to see Jimmy reading the paper, and Alfred talking some nonsence about Ivy. Thomas sat next to Jimmy as he pulled out a cigarrete.

"They like that kind of thing, do they," Alfred asked. Thomas looked at him.

"Who likes what," he asked as he lit. Jimmy chuckled.

"Alfred plans to bake Ivy a cupcake and sneak it into her room," Jimmy explained.

Thomas raised his eyebrows and looked at Alfred.

"You plan to decorate it with an "A + I" inside of a little heart?"

"No," Alfred said, " I have a poem I want to give to her."

"Ah, a poem," Thomas said, "Yes that should really win over her heart."

"You really think so," Alfed asked, completly oblivious to the sarcasm. Thomas shrugged as he exhaled a ball of smoke.

"That settles it," Afred said as he stood up, "I'm doing it." He quickly left the hall and ran into the kitchen. Jimmy put the paper down and put hand over his mouth. Thomas watched as his face turned red from a laugh he was trying hard to fight. Suddenly Thomas heard heavy footsteps run up the stairs. He turned around and saw Alfred dashing up them with a piece of paper in one hand and a chocolate cupcake in the other. His eyes flashed wide as he quickly turned to Jimmy.

"He already had it made," Thomas exclamed. Jimmy nodded then slammed his forhead onto the table and let out a high-pitched laugh. Thomas smiled and shook his head as he smoked.

"That boy never ceeses to amaze me."

Once Jimmy's manic laughter had subsided, Thomas pulled out a hankerchief.

"Here," Thomas said chuckling, "wipe your face."

Jimmy sat up completly red as tears fell from his eyes. Jimmy continued to giggle as he wiped the tears from his face.

_Beautiful laugh._

Jimmy handed the hankerchief to Thomas while he still continued to giggle.

"Oh Lord, " he said, "I've never in my life seen a man so desperate for a woman. It'll be hard to tell who wears the trousers in that relationship if they do wear them.

Thomas chuckled and nodded.

Jimmy pulled out his new box of cards and took a deep breath.

"You up for a game," he asked, "I owe you for one."

Thomas shook his head.

"Actually I had something to ask you."

Jimmy looked up at him as he shuffled his cards.

"I might be able to go into town today and so I was thinking about," he looked around and began to whisper, "taking your stone to the jewler and maybe get an estimate or at least tell us what it is."

Jimmy looked away.

"Are you sure," he asked. Thomas nodded.

"Jimmy," he said, "What ever that thing is, it just doesn't feel right to me. I really think we need to get rid of it as soon as possible. I'm afraid that it could be dangerous to have something like this."

JImmy looked down at his cards.

"Maybe if I come with you," he said," if he'll let us."

Thomas nodded.

"I'll go ask Mrs. Patmore if there is anything she needs and maybe she'll have a big enough load for us two. I'm sure I can talk Mr. Carson into it."

Jimmy nodded slowely in agreement and Thomas knew more than anything that they needed to get rid of it, if Jimmy could even part with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, Mrs. Patmore didn't have a whole lot for them to get. Thomas met Jimmy outside by the gate. He had the stone wrapped up in a bag and was holding it tight to his chest.

"You ready," Thomas asked as he approached.

"I think so," Jimmy said, "I hope it won't be a waste of a trip."

"I'm sure someone will take it off your hands. Who knows, maybe we'll be lucky and run into the original owner and he'll give you something for returning it."

Jimmy chuckled.

"I doubt it," he said, "A man who owns something like this probably sees us as nothing but peasants and wouldn't dare waste a coin on charity."

Thomas chuckled and they left. The walk was slow to the village, due to Jimmy falling behind. Thomas could see Jimmy really didn't want to part with the stone, but they had no choice.

Once they entered the village, they immediately started on the list Mrs. Patmore gave them. A few spices, flour, and three jars of jam were all that were needed so they finished the list rather quick. Thomas decided to carry the items while Jimmy held the stone as they walked over to the jeweler.

If any one could tell us about the stone, it'd be him.

The bell rang as they entered the shop and the jeweler walked up behind the counter.

"Ah, hello lads," he said, "How can I be of service?"

"We found a strange stone," Thomas said, "We thought maybe you could tell us what it is and its value, if it has one."

The jeweler smiled then put on his spectacles.

"Alright, then," he said, "Lets have a look."

Thomas looked at Jimmy who still held the bag tight to his chest. Thomas nodded at him and Jimmy set the bag on the counter. The jeweler pulled the large blue stone out of the bag with fascination written all over his wrinkled face.

"My God," he said, "Where on earth did you boys find this?"

"Took a shortcut," Jimmy said, " back to Downton one night and it was just...there. On the ground."  
"Well, I've never seen something so beautiful in all my years. What ever it is, it must be very rare. Perhaps we should take a look inside it."

Thomas nodded and Jimmy swallowed. He didn't want to break the stone. The jeweler brought out a sharp chisel and hammer.

"You boys could be in for some money with what we find," he said as he placed the chisel tip on the stone and prepared to hit it with the hammer. Jimmy looked away. The man raised the hammer then struck. A loud hollow ting sent all eyes on the stone. Their mouths went wide as the jeweler struck once more and the sound repeated.

"Its.," he began, "Its…hollow?"

"Hollow," Thomas repeated, "But it weighs good."

"Indeed it does," the jeweler said as he lifted it, "Quite heavy, but yet its hollow."

The man set it down and tapped it again with the chisel and hammer. He then looked closely at the surface, completely puzzled.

"Not even a scratch," he said, "Not a chip, scratch, or any mark of what I just did. My, you boys sure did find somethin alright, but nothing I could help determine it."

Thomas was disappointed. He truly hoped he could rid the thing before trouble found them.

"I would recomend London. They have better tools and books on strange things such as this. I only know the basics of it. Don't think I could buy it from you, but I'm sure someone in London would pay very well for something like this. You boys may still be up for a fortune."

The jeweler put the stone in the bag and handed it back to Jimmy who took it with glee.

"Thank you for your help," Jimmy replied.

"Yes," Thomas moaned, "Thanks."

"Let me know what becomes of it," the jeweler said as they walked out of the store.

"Can't believe it," Thomas snarled, "So close to rid that thing."

"Didn't you hear what he said," Jimmy replied, "This could be worth a fortune."

"In London," Thomas snapped, "There is no way we can go to London. I don't have the money and I highly doubt Mr. Carson would let a couple days off for London."

Jimmy shrugged but was still happy he got to keep his stone.

Their way back to Downton seemed to take forever, even though Jimmy was keeping speed with Thomas, who was sulking and mumbling under his breath.

"There's no point in a nasty attitude, Mr. Barrow," Jimmy said. Thomas glared at him shortly then continued to look forward and increased his speed. Suddenly he heard Jimmy scream, stopping Thomas right in his tracks as turned around to see Jimmy on the ground and the stone out of the bag on the road. Thomas quickly came over to where Jimmy lay on the ground.

"Are you alright," he asked. Jimmy nodded.

"Its...its moving, Thomas," Jimmy replied with wide eyes staring at the stone. Thomas looked over and gasped as the stone began to rock back and forth. Thomas was tempted to grab Jimmy and make a run for it, until a piece broke off of the stone and a blue clawed hand reached out.

Oh no! I knew something bad was wrong with the stone!

Another piece broke off and a long scaly tale slithered out. Piece by piece the stone broke away and soon it revealed a tiny blue creature with horns and wings.

A demon! Hell exists and we've just awoke a demon!

Thomas wanted to scream and run, but he was frozen in place. The creature looked over at them and tilted it's head like a curious puppy, making bubbling noises similar to a baby. The creature jumped then ran over to them. Thomas and Jimmy yelped then backed up a bit until their backs met a large tree. The creature followed and stared with big blue eyes. The three stared at eachother for a while until Jimmy summoned up his courage, and slowly approached the creature.

"Jimmy,"Thomas said, "What are you doing?"

"It's...a baby, Thomas," he replied, "A.. baby dragon?"

"Dragons don't exist," Thomas started, "Or they're not supposed to."

Jimmy began to reach his hand out to the creature to pet it. Thomas jumped.

"Don't do that! What if it bites your hand of?"

"I don't think it will," Jimmy said, calm as ever. He reached out his hand. The baby dragon sniffed it then allowed Jimmy to pet it. Just as Jimmy placed his palm upon the dragon's head, terrible scorching pain erupted from his hand, traveled through his arm and rested into his head. Jimmy yelled and fell backwards, sending his world dark.

* * *

"Jimmy," Thomas yelled as quickly crawled over to him. The dragon started approaching Jimmy but Thomas moved his arms about to shoo it.

"Get away from him," Thomas shouted at the dragon. The dragon hissed back at him in response but did not charge at him. Thomas gently patted Jimmy's cheek and shook his shoulder to try and wake him up. He placed two fingers at Jimmy's neck to check a pulse. Jimmy's pulse was unbelievably fast, which scared Thomas bad. He's never felt a pulse so quick.

Is he having a heart attack?

Thomas shook Jimmy once again then looked around.

There has to be … a river..o..or something!

He suddenly heard Jimmy groan and a huge wave of relief washed over him as he looked at Jimmy who was slowly opening his eyes.

Oh thank God!

"Are you alright, Jimmy," Thomas asked. Jimmy slowly nodded.

"Yeah," Jimmy replied, "I'm fine, but my hand," he hissed, "It burns!"

"Let me take a look," Thomas said. Jimmy raised his right hand and Thomas took it in his own. He felt Jimmy's hand, but it was cold. He looked at Jimmy's palm and gasped. There in the center was a strange marking, a brand. It was in the shape of a dragon, and it sent bad feeling all over Thomas's body. The baby dragon crawled on top of Jimmy's chest and cocked its head to the side. In the dragon's eyes were pleading for forgiveness, as if the dragon didn't wish to hurt Jimmy in the first place. Jimmy moved his hand out of Thomas's and showed it to the dragon.

"Look at what you did," Jimmy spoke as if he was talking to a child. The dragon sniffed it then licked Jimmy's palm before placing its head on the palm. Jimmy jumped a little, prepared for pain again, but felt nothing but the dragon's scaly head and small horns. Jimmy began to pet and stroke the dragon. The dragon began to purr like a cat as Jimmy scratched its wings.

"Great," Thomas said as he stood up, "Now what do we do?"

"Well," Jimmy said, "We can't just leave it here."

"Then we take it back to Downton," Thomas asked, "Jimmy, this is a dragon. A fire breathing dragon. Not a puppy, not a kitty, a real life dragon. You know what dragons do? They get big! How do you hide something so big?"

"Relax, Thomas," Jimmy said as he sat up, "I'm sure there is something we can do later, but right now, we have to get back to Downton and it's coming with us. I'll keep it in my room. Maybe hide it in the wardrobe or bureau. I'll find something while we're at work."

"Jimmy," Thomas began. Jimmy picked up the little creature and walked over to the sack. He set the creature next to the sack and opened up the bag. The dragon seemed to understand and crawled inside and Jimmy picked it up.

"We'd better get going," Jimmy said, "Or Mrs. Patmore is going to have our hides."

Thomas ,still pale in the face, nodded then walked along side Jimmy back to Downton.


End file.
